candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 152
I had been stuck in this level for 3 weeks. Even though I passed this level with boosters, I think this level should be insanely hard. Looking at the board, you may think it is not very hard. However, I can tell you. It is as hard as the past version of level 147. With the dreadful meringues, 50 moves are not enough to pass this level! This is by far the level which requires me to use the most attempts to pass the level, and I can only pass the level with boosters! It is "insanely hard"! This level is almost IMPOSSIBLE!! -- Alright, you have my support. They are pretty even in terms of luck and skill needed. I just hate those meringues - they need way too many special candies to break through. Even if I try starting a board with ingredients at the middle, it is still hard to bring them all down regardless. I wouldn't say it's Insanely Hard just yet, but it probably could. On my revisit, I can find no reliable strategy for this level except waiting for good luck to happen. Blueeighthnote (talk) I retried two times this level and i did half the work, what makes this level hard is the fact there is 6 colours, making comos difficult. With one colour removed, it will be easier. Edit : on my revisit for 3 stars I did this in my first try ! Supermario3459 (talk) I absolutely hated this level. Having just come fresh out of Level 147, I was really annoyed to find another hard level so soon. After 40-odd tries I did a skillgaming. (used boosters). Couldn't be bothered to be stuck here any longer. I just wanted to get out of Gingerbread Glade. Lefty7788 (talk) When I arrived on 152, after that 147, I found it somewhat easy, and I was able to bring down an ingredient or two. I once remembered that I have made an attempt bringing down 3 ingredients, that is, super close to passing. When the ingredients went down the column with no meringue, that was the time I passed. Julianthewiki Talk To be honest, it only took 2 tries on me. On my first try, I was halfway, then I finished with a quit. I did my second and I completed with 3 moves left. I only got 1 star. Edit: I tried again and I passed AGAIN! I also got 3 moves at finish by 2 . Still 1 star sadly. Don't get this as a mission, it's impossible for 2 or more stars (for me)! Harder on Facebook. Just reduce the , King! Difficulty | Good Luck! / [[Message Wall:BF10|'Juicy talk page']]-[[User blog:BF10|'Tastier blog posts']]- Well for me this was not so hard at all. In fact, I actually beat it on my first try! I had way too much luck in my hands. At the end of the level I had my last ingredient under some meringues, and sachets. I got them destroyed by special candies and then I had dropped reds to get the last ingredient and got it down on my LAST MOVE! And I got the 1 stars. I bet if I retry it I will lose, but for now it was insanely easy. Hope you have the same luck as me! User:BestBtd4Player Hey guys! It's me Spongey a.k.a Spongebob789! I am making this level on THREE VISITS! Good luck! #On my first visit on Level 152: There is just me, this levels and my 3 lollipops. Le' Hazelnut is near the spot of the place to drop it so. I better start to make a move, cascade happened and it's dropped lucky me, the other one drop too! Just the cherries and me now, getting down the cherries now, but wow, I just need to drop one more cherry then I try to clear the icing and I won, hope this luck is good for second try. :) So it was hard on Facebook and Con Hard on Mobile. I have 1 stars only! #On my second visit on Level 152: There is a revisit of the versions! The first cascade made me make some WEIRD DIVINES! High pitch day huh? The second cascade mad me ALMOST VICTORY. The last ingredient is on sponges hand!! and THREE STARS VICTORY!!! It's in my second try! better luck for the first try guys! I'm very happy to now get 2 stars! #On my third visit on Level 152: It's a great day! My move make a GOOOOD CASCADE!!! It make me WIN THE LEVEL WITH THREE STARS! When I shout yay!!! The thing is my first move make a fantastic cascade! Lucky day, right! So I rate in my third visit easy. I'm really glad I finally get three stars and be number one!! It's a great day! Three visits on Level 152 makes me thinks of the difficulty Medium! :O I will make a fourth and fifth visit soon! Goodbye Level 152! Created by Spongebob789. Executive Creator: Spongebot789. [[User:Spongebob789|'Spongebob789']] (A Chat Moderator) [[User talk:Spongebob789|'W' ]]- 11:21 AM WIT ON CCSW MORNINGS